Cómo Perro y Gato
by ValkyrieBooks
Summary: El odio es solo una forma de amar que no ha encontrando manera de expresarse lógicamente. EvanxOC


**Los personajes y trama principal le pertenecen a Beemove y a ChiNoMiko del juego otome Corazón de Melón. Todos los créditos por sus personajes a ellos.**

**Ésta historia es un regalo para un grupo de wpp de Corazón de Melón por el aniversario del grupo que fue a principio de mes y la publiqué en mi cuenta de Wattpad. **

**Tiene cierto contenido +18, solo implicaciones y vocabulario. Nunca he escrito nada +18 (bueno sí, pero es bazofia, así que no pidan peras al olmo).**

**Como no hay un apellido canon para Evan, me tomé la libertad de poner uno al azar.**

**Ésta historia contiene muchas frases sacadas del libro "Frases para fotos de perfil" de ****una****cuenta de Wattpad, aparece el nombre en la versión publicada en la misma aplicación.**

**Está dedicado a una de las chicas del grupo.**

**Para poder explicar la presencia de Evan en la vida de la protagonista, ésta historia está relacionada a "Reencuentro", es posterior a ella.**

* * *

CÓMO PERRO Y GATO

_ El odio es solo una forma de amar que no ha encontrando manera_ _de expresarse lógicamente._

_ Lil Wayn__e._

¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraída por alguien? ¿Has llegado a pensar "Este hombre podría ser el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, el futuro padre de mis hijos", pero luego conoces un aspecto de él que no sabías que tenía y has pensado "¡Qué imbécil!"?

Eso era lo que me había ocurrido con Evan, el hermano mayor de Alexy. Lo había conocido una tarde después de que Hina empezara a salir nuevamente con su exnovio de instituto, Kentin quien resultó ser el mejor amigo de Evan.

Organizaron una reunión para que todos nos conociéramos, incluyendo al gemelo perdido de Alex. Esa noche, cuando golpearon la puerta y ambos muchachos entraron, sentí un ardor en mi pecho que fue casi incapaz de controlar.

Era el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto en mi vida; alto, fuerte, cabello castaño y unos impresionantes ojos lilas. Era sumamente agradable, dulce, gracioso, inteligente.

Era perfecto.

Conversar con él toda la velada, me hizo darme cuenta de lo increíble que era. No concebía la idea de que hubiera alguien como él. Sentía como si un huracán arrasara mi pecho, fue difícil tener que controlarme de lo que deseaba.

El placer que me provocaba solamente verlo, era demasiado fuerte de creer considerando que acaba de conocerlo hacia unas horas. No quería aceptarlo, no podía estar enamorada, tenía que ser solo deseo.

Me resulto bastante difícil contener la necesidad que ese hombre provocaba en mí, era como tener braza ardiente bajo la piel, quemando todo a su paso. Debía hacer algo.

Hina quería acercar a Kentin al grupo, los gemelos y Rosa estaban de acuerdo pero eso significaba excluir al moreno. Por alguna razón, a pesar de ser su hermano mayor, ninguno de ellos se sentía cómodo con la idea de salir con él. Pero Evan seguía siendo el mejor amigo de Kentin y ella, como su novia, debía hacer un esfuerzo en llevarse bien.

No entendía las advertencias de sus hermanos, ni las de Rosa o Hina, me parecían exageradas. El único que me apoyaba era Kentin, decidí confiar en él, después de todo era su mejor amigo y quién más lo conocía. No lo dudé, acepte ser la que acompañara a mi amiga en sus salidas grupales.

Salimos los cuatro un par de veces y todas ellas, sentía que mis emociones hacia él crecían, convirtiéndose en algo hermoso. Era respetuoso y un completo caballero, me hacía reír y con él, me sentía única de una forma que nadie más había hecho. Era prácticamente, perfecto.

Que equivocada que había estado.

* * *

¡Evan Carter, era la persona más insufrible, desesperante e insoportable que hubiera pisado el planeta Tierra!

No entiendo como pude llegar a creer que ese hombre era perfecto y es que ahora que lo conocía en profundidad, entendía la incomodidad de mis amigos.

Cuando la confianza se había desarrollado, comencé a ver algunas cosas de Evan que antes no había notado, ciertas actitudes que antes no estaban o yo no había querido ver. Sus constantes coqueteos a cualquier mujer que se acercara a nosotros, su necesidad de pelearse con todo el mundo por la más pequeña insignificancia, sus comentarios fuera de lugar e incluso a veces machistas y desagradables.

El tipo tenía una especie de necesidad constante de hacerme enojar, parecía que adoraba que le gritara porque era lo único que buscaba cuando coincidíamos. Pronto nos instalado en una rutina a base de peleas y gritos.

Me desesperaba demasiado, llegue incluso a arrojarle objetos por la cabeza; libros, platos, floreros. Pero había algo que me desquiciaba aún más que su actitud pedante.

Lo deseaba.

A pesar de todo lo que me molestaba, yo lo seguía deseando. Sentía furia contra mí misma cada vez que me descuidaba lo suficiente como para que él se acercara a mí y me dijera al oído cosas que me hacían sonrojar. Cosas tan calientes que de solo imaginarlas me paralizaba, y que ese cavernícola aprovechaba para luego reírse de mí.

Era tan desconcertante cuando lograba dejarme sin palabras, de la misma forma, encontraba sumamente gracioso su rostro impactado cuando yo lograba dejarlo fuera de combate. Nuestra relación se había convertido en un constante tiro y afloja cada vez que nos veíamos, era como si para lo único que nos habláramos era para discutir.

Lo que nadie pudo predecir, o tal vez sí. Era demasiado obvio.

Como bombas de tiempo a punto de estallar, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que toda esa tensión entre nosotros finalmente reventara. Una cascada fluyendo libremente.

Arrojándonos el uno sobre el otro, nuestros cuerpos chocando, ajustándose como piezas de un rompecabezas. Cuando estábamos solos, en la oscuridad de una habitación, no existía nada más que nosotros. Nuestra pasión nos consumía lentamente, quemándonos y arrasando todo a su paso. Mi piel erizándose, mis sentidos completamente fijos en él y en todas las emociones que solo su mirada era capaz de provocarme.

Pero todo eso quedaba en la nada en cuanto volvíamos a estar rodeados de nuestros amigos. Éramos tan diferentes como el día y la noche, peleándonos por insignificancias.

Lo peor, eran los celos. Es increíble lo que los celos nos hacían a los dos. Si normalmente éramos el agua y el aceite que al encontrarse solo se repelían. Cuando los celos nos dominaban, éramos como perro y gato.

Era de suponerse que las cosas no acabarían bien al ritmo que íbamos, discusiones de día y sexo de noche. Ira cuando estábamos rodeados y pasión cuando estábamos solos. A pesar de lo mucho que me había enamorado de él, Evan jamás mostró indicios de cambiar y yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder primera en esta guerra inmadura.

Tendríamos que habernos dado cuenta que nuestros actos escondían algo más, pero hizo falta dañarnos para darnos cuenta.

* * *

Un día, nos reunimos en casa de Kentin como hacíamos muchas veces. Comenzamos a discutir nuevamente, no recuerdo bien por qué fue esa vez, lo único que recuerdo es que empezamos por una tontería y poco a poco la discusión fue escalando, diciéndonos cosas horribles e hirientes.

—"¡¿Por qué estás tan furiosa por esto?!" —gritó harto de sus chillidos.

—"¡Pues si no lo entiendes es porque eres un imbécil!" —respondió mientras Rosa y Hina trataban de calmarla. Kentin y los gemelos sostenían a Evan para que aquello no empeorará pero con aquellos dos, mantener la calma era una tarea titánica.

—"No te parecía un imbécil cuando gemías como puta en mi cama."

El silencio incómodo llenó la sala, y el rostro pálido de nuestros amigos al darse cuenta de la magnitud de nuestra interacción era agobiante.

Mi falta de respuesta era un indicador de mi estado de ánimo. Una frase que mi padre le decía siempre a mi hermano cuando éramos niños, pasó por mi mente al ver que su nerviosismo aumentaba ante mi silencio: "No le temas a una mujer cuando esté gritándote, témele cuando este en silencio mirándote fijamente delante de ti." Ahora, viendo al "macho alfa todo poderosos y fuerte" temblar ligeramente por mi mirada, le daba la razón a mi padre.

—"Angella, yo..."— Intentó decir pero lo interrumpí.

De repente, Evan estaba en el suelo sujetándose el rostro, el dolor estallando en su nariz era un indicador del puñetazo que le había propinado.

La sangre comenzó a salir, estaba segura de que la había fracturado, pero no me importó. Deseaba irme, no quería seguir viéndolo asique, con la voz más fría que pude usar y tratando de que no se notara mi propio dolor, dije casi con desprecio—: "He sabido hace mucho que eres un imbécil, pero ésta vez sobre pasaste tus propios límites." —Luego de eso me retiré, cerrando la puerta de un portazo tan fuerte, que tiró los pequeños cuadros y adornos que Hina había colocado en la entrada del departamento de su novio.

* * *

De eso, había pasado varios días. No supe nada más de él desde esa noche, salvo que los gemelos tuvieron que llevarlo a urgencias porque le había provocado una fractura, o eso había dicho Rosa.

No me importaba.

_toc toc toc_

Por mí, que se fuera al infierno. Maldito idiota, arrogante, manipulador, egocéntrico. Era in completo imbécil de pies a cabeza y...está tan bueno.

¡Aghhh! Estaba tan furiosa. ¡¿Cómo podía sentirme atraída por un tipo así?! Era todo lo opuesto a mi tipo ideal de hombre, es decir, la imagen que me había proyectado en un primer momento era la que me había atraído pero después de que percibí su verdadera personalidad tendría que haberme dejado de gustar, en su lugar, caí como una estúpida.

_toc toc toc_

Pero no importaba. Porque no iba a permitir que me siguiera afectando. No, señor. Las palabras que usó para lastimarme eran las últimas que iban a quedar grabadas en mi mente, como un recordatorio de por qué no me tenía que acercar nuevamente.

_toc toc toc_

¡¿Quién mierda golpea con tanta insistencia?!

Esos golpes en mi puerta cortaron mi discurso, despotricado en contra del energúmeno más grande de la historia.

¡Pero es que estaba tan furiosa! El estar lejos de su pasión estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, era casi como padecer síndrome de abstinencia. Era...

_toc toc toc_

—¡Ya voy, mierda!—. No, señor. No me iba a dejar manipular así. Continuando con los insultos mentales, abrí la puerta de un tirón.

Tenía un pequeño yeso en la zona de la nariz, y en los pómulos se notaba ligeramente unos machucones producto del golpe. No esperaba encontrarlo en la entrada de mi departamento.

—"Hola"—. La cerré, estampando la madera en su cara—. "Angella, tenemos que hablar."

—"No necesito hablar contigo. Necesito que compres un pasaje a Siberia y después te pierdas donde nadie pueda encontrarte."

—"Muy madura." —dijo, eso me enervó. Abrí nuevamente la puerta con la intención de estrellar un florero en su cabeza.

—"¡Me importa una mierda si te parezco inmadura!" —le grite—. "Por mí, que te parta un rayo."

—"Lo siento."

—"Tuviste casi una semana para disculparte y no lo hiciste, ahora no quiero escucharte."

—"Tuve que ir al hospital porque me quebraste la nariz, Angella."

—"Y te lo tenías merecido."

—"Si, es verdad. Me lo gané a pulso." —respondió avergonzado. Sinceramente, no esperaba que me diera la razón, normalmente me da la contraria solo para hacerme enojar—. "Y porque sé que me lo tenía merecido es que decidí darte un par de días para que te calmaras...pero veo que aún estás que hechas espuma por la boca."

—"Evan."

—"Ya, lo siento. Me cuesta demasiado evitar no hacerte enojar." —dijo—. "Pareces un gatito enfurruñado."

—"Y tú pareces uno de esos caniches que no dejan de dar la lata, molestando todo el día."

—"Sí, quizá por eso es que nos llevamos como perros y gatos."

—"No estoy para bromas, Evan. Dime lo que sea que hayas venido a decir y luego lárgate."

—"Al menos déjame pasar." —pidió intentado atravesar el pórtico de la entrada. Rápidamente me tiré a un lado y levanté la pierna impidiéndole el paso.

—"No te he invitado a tomar el té. Dime lo que hayas venido a decir y lárgate."

—"Bien." —emitió rodando los ojos. Era un poco cómico, ya que apenas se le veían por el yeso—. "Lamento haber dicho lo que dije, y también todas las cosas que te dije esa noche. También lamento haberte molestado los últimos siete meses. Es solo que..."

—"¿Qué?"

—"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto." —dijo exasperado, se pasó las manos por el cabello como si la ansiedad lo estuviera gobernando y no supiera que hacer con ella—. "Mira, sé que puedo ser un completo idiota y que a veces me comporto de una manera que la mayoría de la gente no soporta, ni siquiera mis hermanos me soportan cuando me dejo guiar por mis impulsos, pero en lo que respecta a ti...debo admitir que me he comportado de esa forma porque...porque..._tmo."_

Esa última palabra no la había entendido, la había dicho tan rápido y casi en silencio, era solo un murmullo que se perdió en su llamativo sonrojo.

—"¿Qué dijiste?"

—"Dije que tú..._tmo_"

—"Evan déjate de juegos y dime claro lo que estás intentando dec..."

—¡Te amo, de acuerdo!" —gritó. Ambos nos quedamos callados contemplándonos el uno al otro, las palabras de su confesión flotaban a nuestro alrededor. No podía creer lo que había dicho.

—"Y-yo..."

—"Escucha bien, porque no lo voy a repetir" —dijo haciendo una mueca—. "La primera vez que nos vimos me gustaste, eso no es un secreto. Ambos pasamos toda la noche coqueteando, pero a medida que nos fuimos conociendo...me di cuenta de que había comenzado a sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Me estaba enamorado y no quería aceptarlo, por eso comencé a actuar como lo hice. Tenía la esperanza que tratándote como te traté, te apartarías de mí como lo hace la mayoría de la gente, pero en su lugar tú me enfrentaste, me desafiaste. Hasta ese entonces, una sola persona me había plantado cara, descolocándome lo suficiente como para no saber que responder, y eso fue hace años. No esperaba..."

—"¿Quién?

—"¿Qué?" —preguntó confundido.

Había querido coserme la boca, debí quedarme callada pero los celos por saber el nombre de aquella persona, corría como veneno por mis venas y no pude evitar necesitar saber su respuesta—: "¿Quién te hizo frente?"

Al principio guardó silencio, analizando mis rasgos, como si no estuviera seguro de mis posibles reacciones.

—"Hina." —dijo finalmente—. "Cuando iban al instituto, mi presencia empujó a Kentin a comportarse de la misma forma que yo y a ella ni al resto les agrado aquello. Hina me echó en cara mi pésima influencia en él."

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó mi rostro, conocía a Hina enojada. Estar del lado opuesto a ella, ser el receptor de ese enojo...No se lo deseaba a nadie.

—"Ella te asustó."

—"Se..." —murmuró avergonzado pero luego se recompuso mirándome serio—. "Estás distrayéndome de lo importante."

—"Lo siento, continua." —dije riéndome.

—"Bien...decía, que no esperaba que tú me enfrentaras. A diferencia de Hina, que lo hizo para proteger a Kentin, tú lo hiciste solo por desafiarme. No me esperaba esa reacción y eso me dejo confundido. No quería admitir lo mucho que me importabas pero no podía negar que cada vez que enojabas conmigo, te me hacías irresistible. Y luego caímos en el sexo y me di cuenta de la innegable pasión que había entre nosotros, nos complementábamos demasiado bien, jamás había estado con una mujer que me provocara las sensaciones que tu provocabas con solo una mirada...Angella, no te hace una idea de la cantidad baños fríos y la cantidad de veces que me he masturbado pensando en ti desde que nos conocimos..."

Su declaración me hizo sonrojar, no esperaba que admitiera algo así a pesar de todas las cosas que habíamos hecho en la intimidad. Tragué sonoramente al recordar la vez que...

—"...Me enamoré de ti y cada vez me fue más difícil ocultarlo, y terminé comportándome como un niño de primaria que tira de las coletas a la niña que le gusta intentando atraer su atención. Asique...lo lamento, Angi. No era mi intención hacerte daño, simplemente no sabía qué hacer con todos esos sentimientos que habías provocado de golpe."

Me quedé callada un momento, saboreando sus palabras que eran como miel para mi corazón. Podía entender lo que había sentido y si era sincera conmigo misma, yo también me había negado el estar enamorada y yo también había reaccionado de mala manera a aquellos sentimientos.

Bajé mi mirada al piso, sintiendo como una repentina timidez me invadía de pies a cabeza. Él me observaba esperando mi veredicto a su declaración, como si fuera un ciervo frente a los faros de un auto.

¿Por qué nos habíamos comportado como niños en lugar de los adultos que se supone que éramos? Era hora de comportarme como la mujer que realmente era y dejarme de jueguecitos.

—"¿Quieres entrar y tomar un poco de té? Creo que aún hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar." —dije acomodando mi cabello detrás de mi oído y mirándolo por entre mis pestañas.

Inmediatamente, él capto mi mensaje, por lo que una sonrisa de alivió se instaló en sus bellos rasgos, a pesar del vendaje que tenía.

—"Eso me gustaría mucho."

* * *

Se supone que la idea era pasarla bien, el bar al que habíamos ido todos juntos tenía un ambiente agradable. Solo había ido cinco minutos al baño con Rosa y Hina, y ahora...la escena que estaba presenciando me revolvía el estómago, él sabía que yo lo observaba y yo sabía que él lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

—"Por favor Angi, no te lo tomes en serio." —Suplicó Rosa al ver el brillo de la ira destellando en los ojos de la fémina—. "Lo está haciendo a propósito, está intentando provocarte."

¿Provocarme? Provocarme es poco a lo que el imbécil de Evan estaba haciendo. Se supone que llevamos tres meses como novios y aún seguíamos peleándonos como perro y gato. Ambos éramos demasiado celosos y teníamos temperamentos bastante fuertes que chocaban constantemente, amenazando con una posible tercera guerra mundial.

Claramente, se estaba desquitando porque escondí sus juegos de vídeo.

Pero es que Armín había contagiado a su hermano mayor y era lo único que hacía últimamente. Le había encargado que vigilara la cocina mientras iba al almacén de la esquina y cuando volví...los bomberos estaban apagando el incendio que casi se había desarrollado en mi departamento.

¡Solo me había ido quince minutos!

Y ahora, él se vengaba de ésta forma. Evan estaba muy equivocado si se piensa que esto va a quedar sí nomas.

—"Es verdad." —Intervino Hina, preocupada por su amiga—. "Kentin me dijo que Evan le había confesado que le encanta verte molesta, porque le parece linda tu expresión de rabia."

Entendía perfectamente lo que mis amigas me decían, y era tan obvio que resultaba ridículo pero si él estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro su integridad física solo para verme molesta entonces que se hiciera cargo de sus actos.

—"¿Así que me veo "linda", cuando estoy molesta? ¡Ja! Pues que se prepare, porque estoy a punto de ponerme hermosa" —dije marchando hacia mi novio que recibía con una sonrisa el papelito que la camarera le daba, sin percibir el peligro que se acercaba a ellos.

* * *

**Cuando lo estaba escribiendo, tuve varios bloqueos y no sabía cómo seguir, se me hizo difícil manejar la personalidad de Evan porque no se sabe mucho de él excepto por los capítulos en los que apareció en el instituto, pero bueno...este es el resultado.**

**Hace bastante que no actualizo nada pero estuve muy complicada con la universidad, por fin después de semanas tengo un par de días libres asique voy a ponerme al día con todos los pendientes que tengo. Esta historia, ya lleva unas semanas en wattpad por eso la tenia lista para publicar.**

**Como dije al inicio, esta es una especie de continuación de "Reencuentro" pero como si fuera otra ruta, ya que la chica que me lo pidió desearía poder ser ruta Evan.**

**Esta historia, también tiene una continuación que voy a subir mañana o pasado, y va a tener una tercera parte que la misma chica me pidió y de hecho será su regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Valkyrie fuera.**


End file.
